trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
No Eres Guapa
No Eres Guapa is the Spanish version of Pretty As A Girl, sung by 3+2. It is track 9 on Trollz Melenas A La Moda. Lyrics Simon, no eres guapa como yo Simon, no eres guapa como yo Tenemos un problema Chica nueva que no quiere a todas probar va a mentirte a ti y a mi como quiere vacilar no se lo que es, pero hay algo que es extrano en su mirar no puede ser, en re alidad Es un chicos mas! Simon, no eres guapa como yo (Tu no Simon no no no) Simon, no eres guapa como yo A ver, tranquilidad Vamos a descancer A ver, tranquilidad cuidado no probeis galletas hechizadas por Simón pruebalas y ya estares bajo su control no te libraras ni escaparas nunca nunca, mas y asi lanzara su maldicion con aire destructor Simon, no eres guapa como yo No nos des galletas no no no no Simon, no eres guapa como yo Crees que tu vas a ganzar Ni hablar Ay nino, tu de que vas Ni un instante mandaras coge el perro y a volar vamos arriba con la amistad no jugarás ni una sola vez Cole and Roc con su poder nos van a defender (Oh yeah) y libres del hechizo ya se destruyo su trofeo desaparecio, el hombrecillo y ahora esta todo tranquilo Simon, no eres guapa como yo Simon, eres horroroso Eres un 2 sobre 10 Simon, no eres guapa como yo Simon, largate ya por favor Translation Simon, you're not pretty like me Simon, you're not pretty like me We have a problem New girl who does not want to all try is going to lie to you and me how do you want to hesitate I do not know what it is, but there is something that is strange in his look it can not be, in reality It's a boys more! Simon, you're not pretty like me (You do not Simon no no no) Simon, you're not pretty like me Let's see, tranquility Let's rest Let's see, tranquility Be careful not to try cookies bewitched by Simon test them and you're already under your control you will not get rid nor do you escape never, never again and so he will cast his curse with destructive air Simon, you're not pretty like me Do not give us cookies no no no no Simon, you're not pretty like me You think that you will win No way Oh boy, you're going Not one moment will you send take the dog and fly let's go up with friendship you will not play not even once Cole and Roc with their power they will defend us (Oh yeah) and free from the spell his trophy was already destroyed disappeared, the little man and now it's all quiet Simon, you're not pretty like me Simon, you're horrible You are a 2 out of 10 Simon, you're not pretty like me Simon, take off now please Category:Songs